Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology applicable to various display devices, and more particularly, to a display device designed to quickly display a specific screen according to a user configuration value after power of the display device is turned on while a prompt booting is simultaneously performed in the display device including a smart TV and the like and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device receives a broadcast program via one or more tuners and can output the broadcast program in a screen. And, the display device can capture a user image using a camera and can detect an audio data via a microphone. And, the display device can perform a data communication with an external device using Bluetooth and the like. And, the display device can include a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory. For instance, the display device corresponds to a cellular phone, a smartphone, a computer, a tablet PC, a net hook, a TV (television), other broadcast receiving device and the like.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explaining a booting operation of a legacy display device.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the display device 100 can include a control unit 110, a volatile memory 120 and a non-volatile memory 130. If a power-off signal is received, the control unit 110 of the display device may requires long booting standby time due to a booting file loaded to the volatile memory 120 from the non-volatile memory 130, long preparation time of a tuner to receive a real time broadcast program, slow operation (reading and writing) speed of a flash itself, an initial operation of a complicated smart screen and the like. Moreover, instead of contiguously displaying content data 140/150 used by a user after a power-on signal is received, when the power-off signal is received, the content data 140/150 is initialized by a predetermined default screen. Hence, due to the long standby time and many steps of complicated operations of a remote controller, user convenience is deteriorated.